


In that room

by Bleachissime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, Mingyu and Seungcheol as brothers, Secrets, flirty mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachissime/pseuds/Bleachissime
Summary: "So... You're my brother's friend ?"A story where Wonwoo enters Mingyu's room without knowing him.





	1. The Walking Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this story is going yet

"You're going to university, right? Where?"

Speaking with a stranger was making Wonwoo uncomfortable but he couldn't leave the sofa as if that young man wasn't talking to him. It was only the both of them in this corner of the room, everybody had found someone better to spend their time with. The guy wasn't boring, he was interesting and rather nice but here was not the point, Wonwoo was really reserved half of the time and he felt uneasy.

"The same as Seungcheol."

He didn't even know how this guy ended up staying with him. Wonwoo was with his friends and before he realized it, he was approached by the O-so-well-known-fuckboy Oh Sangwoo. He was indeed good looking but Wonwoo kept thinking that he had the face of someone who would lock him in a basement.

"uh.. I have to use the bathroom, wait here."

Wonwoo was truly thinking only half of the sentence : he did need to pee but he didn't want Sangwoo to wait for him at all. He wanted him to leave and stay as far as possible of him. He made his way to the bathroom quickly and debated at least ten minutes if he should go back or not. He had to go out at some point as Soonyoung needed to pee too so he just stayed in the corridor, head spinning. It was a good thing that the bathroom was at the first floor, it gave Sangwoo the benefit of the doubt : was Wonwoo still there... or not ?

It sounded good to Wonwoo, staying here waiting for Soonyoung so he could have an excuse to stay away from that Sangwoo guy. It did seem like a good plan until Sangwoo started looking for him. There was a lot of people everywhere in the house so Wonwoo could still hide behind someone here and there while he was thinking about how he could escape but he was too tall and had no way to escape, not now that Sangwoo was on the same floor as him. The bathroom door was locked, he couldn't enter a room to get away from him. Unless it was a random room.

He was so eager to flee that he didn't care about the unwritten rule that said you couldn't enter another room unless it was the bathroom. As soon as he heard his name being called, he made his decision and grabbed the first doorknob he saw. He closed the door behind him and set his forehead on it, closing his eyes. The hand still on the doorknob, he heard Sangwoo calling him on the other side of the door. He was safe now. He may had never been in a real danger but he didn't want to discover if he was right or wrong. In any case, he didn't wish to stay with that guy any longer.

"So... You're my brother's friend ?"

Wonwoo jumped and turned around right away. Another guy was sitting right on the bed with his laptop, in the middle of the room. It was the first time seeing him in his whole life but he felt familiar somehow.

"I guess."

"What do you mean by 'I guess' ? Are you or are you not ?"

"If your brother is Seungcheol, it's a yes, if not then probably not."

"Then it's a yes."

He didn't seem to care that someone just stormed into his room. He didn't care at all. Wonwoo looked around, the walls were dark grey and the curtains black, it was a man's bedroom.

"The bathroom is not here but I guess, like you, from the look on your face that you weren't looking for a bathroom." Wonwoo stayed quiet. There wasn't anything he had to say or wanted to say, the guy was right. "What is it ? Was a ghost chasing you ?"

"Not really."

The guy grinned. "What do you mean by 'not really' ?" his expression faded. "You know nothing, do you ?" Now he was obviously pissed and even more that the one entering his room was a lost boy who was not able to answer any question.

"Are you always that rude ?"

"It's just the fourth time tonight that I'm disturbed by some disruptive element" he explained "Why don't you lock the door then ?" he said in a high-pitched voice before continuing with his usual voice, "because that freaking door can't be freaking locked, obviously." For someone who didn't seem to care at first, that boy was clearly a lot more annoyed than Wonwoo thought he would be. He totally understood, if he was too cool about it Wonwoo would have found him weird.

"Well, it sucks."

"I know right. I was hoping for other things to suck tonight but I guess I'm not meant to have a good night."

"If that's a sex joke I'm leaving."

"Then the door's right behind you."

Wonwoo was too drunk to get angry nor did he had the right to, he was the one who had barged in after all. "Do you need a tranquilizer or something ? You're some aggressive kid really."

"Then I'm sorry for asking but why are you still here ?"

"I'm not exactly ready to be raped." answered Wonwoo honestly.

"Ah." the boy seemed to soften a bit, "you can stay here then."

Wonwoo didn't know what to do, how to react, he was a bit stunned by the boy's reaction. He agreed that he could stay but Wonwoo wasn't sure if it was right. It did seem like a way out for him who was feeling like he was in a survival game but nothing could ensure him that he was safer in here than out there. That's when he remembered he was in Seungcheol's brother's room. If he was Seungcheol's brother then he was Seungcheol no. 2, Wonwoo was way more than safe. Thinking about it, Wonwoo's little brother was nothing like a Wonwoo no. 2, maybe he was wrong about that guy and he was some kind of weirdo or worse, psycho. He looked pretty normal on the outside but dangerous people are people we suspect the least. Thinking made Wonwoo's head hurts and he decided that it was good to just go with whatever. "What are you doing ?"

"Watching The Walking Dead."

"The last season ended months ago though." Maybe Seungcheol's brother was a big fan and watching the show all over again, or he was really late.

"I know but I couldn't bring myself to watch after Glenn's death."

Wonwoo only nodded, it made absolute sense. "Can relate."

"Want to watch it with me ?" Wonwoo agreed and went to sit on the bed beside the owner of the room. He should maybe ask for his name but he seemed so immersed in the show that he decided to ask later. He looked pretty good up close, handsome even. After a few minutes, Wonwoo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and looked at the number. "Damn, it's your brother."

"Bothering me when I'm watching The Walking Dead again, huh ?"

Wonwoo got up and took the call. Seungcheol always called at the wrong time. Wonwoo was supposed to drink, dance, talk and enjoy his party but now that he found a better activity, he couldn't accept being bothered by him. He put him on speaker to make sure he would be able to hear him.

"Dude, where are you? I've been searching for you for ages !"

It had only been thirty-two minutes since Wonwoo went up but Seungcheol was the type to overact. "I needed to pee."

"But I saw you on your way to the bathroom half an hour ago" whined Seungcheol.

"So what, I'm not allowed to pee for half an hour ?" it made Seungcheol's brother chuckled.

"You can, bro, you can. But you should use this dick for other purposes once in a while, y'know."

"I'm not having sex in your house. Plus, you should say that to yourself, I get laid way more than you."

"You're right but right now there's that pretty long haired boy that's been turning me on" Seungcheol's brother looked at Wonwoo and put his hands on his ears, wide eyes, mouthing a "I didn't want to know about that".

"Boy ? What are you saying Seungcheol, even my grandmother ain't as straight as you."

"People change, the world evolves..." Wonwoo could totally pictures him looking up at the sky with a thoughtful expression, the sky, more like the white ceiling.

"How much did you drink ?"

"Not enough"

"I'm not holding your hand while you vomit in the bathroom again, you hear me ?"

"Come on Wonwoo don't be like that, I even lent you 25 cents once"

"Alright I'm coming." Wonwoo hang up and sighed.

"25 cents, huh ?" Seungcheol's brother laughed and positioned himself against the wall again. Wonwoo sighed again and closed the door behind him as he walked out. There he was, back into Satan's home. He just had to pray not to meet Sangwoo again.

He found Seungcheol sitting on the last stair of the staircase. As soon as he sat beside him, Seungcheol gave him a beer already empty. He looked drunk enough and Wonwoo knew what was coming. He was about to tell him that he totally forgot why he called Wonwoo and add that it was important though. As soon as Seungcheol opened his mouth, he said exactly what Wonwoo was ready for so as always, he just punched his shoulder and waited for him to start talking about whatever.

He did and soon Soonyoung was with them too. The conversation was mostly held by the two of them, Wonwoo wasn't that talkative no matter what people thought. He talked most of the time to answer a question or to diss Seungcheol. Usually, he only spoke with people he considered as family, Seungcheol and Soonyoung were part of it. That's why he was so desperate when he thought about staying with Sangwoo, who was furthermore really suspicious in his eyes.

He decided to go to the kitchen to get something to drink. As close as they were, Wonwoo was not familiar with Seungcheol's house. They never really hang out there because Wonwoo wasn't comfortable in the big house and Seungcheol was really secretive about his family. In twelve years of friendship, it was the first time he heard about Seungcheol having a brother. He couldn't blame him, since kid he avoided the talk because his father was dead. What kind of friend would Wonwoo be if he blamed him for that ?

He started to pour himself a drink when Sangwoo entered the room. Their eyes locked and instead of going back to the stairs as fast as he could, Wonwoo decided to grab another goblet to make an excuse. "So you're here." Sangwoo smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, I was with Seungcheol." Wonwoo fake smiled back, "I'm just going to bring him his drink and come back, stay here." He needed to stay here for Wonwoo's plan to work. He wasn't planning to give the goblet to Seungcheol at all, he was about to run for his life with the two cups in his hands and go back to Seungcheol's brother's room without knocking on the door. As he passed Seungcheol, he yelled him a "I'm coming back" to make sure that if Sangwoo asked, Seungcheol would tell him that.

Keeping the liquid into the cups as he walked was harder than he thought it would. He still managed to go upstairs pretty quickly and even open the door with his right elbow. Seungcheol's brother was way more surprised than him this time, maybe because it was clear enough what he was doing at the moment.

"That was not The Walking Dead" laughed Wonwoo. "You were jerking off, weren't you?"

"No."

"You were !" Wonwoo laughed again and remembered that he needed to keep the cups steady, he also needed to explain why he was back. "The thing is, that guy from earlier found me and, I don't know I got scared. But I got you a drink !"

"You were running away but you still found time to grab two drinks ?" Wonwoo gave the owner's room one cup. He looked weirdly at it. "What is it ?"

"From as far as I remember... this... I don't remember. Oh, it was in one of the bottles Soonyoung filled !"

The boy just stared at him, what was obvious to Wonwoo wasn't to him. "So ?"

"Graveyard highly concentrated in alcohol."

"What's wrong with you ? Couldn't you come back with something normal ?"

"I was in a hurry ! But, what's your name ?"

"Wow, you're quick to change the conversation. I'm Mingyu."

"Are you older or younger than Seungcheol ?"

"Younger."

"And besides, you can finish, I don't mind."

"Do you really think I'll do anything ?" he looked annoyed again but he couldn't be blamed, the situation was frustrating for him.

"What, do you want hyung to do it for you ?"

"You're scary." Wonwoo chuckled. Mingyu acted tough and then he was saying that Wonwoo was the scary one. He was like Seungcheol but maybe a bit more extreme. "But seriously, you would do it ?"

"Just because I'm a bit drunk doesn't mean that you can take advantage of me and make me do gay things !"

"You call that being drunk ?"

"I'm only talkative when I'm drunk."

"You're not that talkative."

"Fuck you."

"You said you would help me"

 

 

When Wonwoo opened his eyes he was in a place he didn't recognize. He was still a bit asleep but he managed to discern the dark grey duvet and walls, the light passing through the curtains and the white door. His body felt heavy and he knew it was time for him to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes again, clearly not bothered by the fact that he was somewhere undetermined. He felt himself falling into Morpheus' arms right when he heard the rustling of the sheets beside him.

It woke him up right away and made him sit up straight. No shirt on in an unknown house. He had absolutely no idea what happened the night before. He relaxed when he saw Mingyu next to him, he was still a stranger but not really. His next reaction was to see if he still had his boxers on, which he had. Mingyu didn't seem to have that much clothes on him neither and he panicked. What if he banged his friend's brother ? Wonwoo tried to reassure himself saying there was no way it happened but there wasn't any proof. Their clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor in a suspicious way, Wonwoo's lower back felt sore and he had no idea how he ended up in the bed.

Then he thought about something. Seungcheol could walk in anytime and that would be really awkward. If he saw he wouldn't just play it cool or interpret the situation as a simple "he just slept here because there was nowhere else to sleep". He would be done for. Mingyu rolled on his side and wrapped his arm around Wonwoo's hips. He was just about to go out of the bed and dress up but Seungcheol's brother ruined it all for him. The younger was sleeping deeply, of course he wouldn't care about being caught in bed with his brother's friend almost totally naked.

Wonwoo didn't know how to wake him up. It wasn't as if they were close or anything so he couldn't wake him up in any usual way. It would seem weird too if he just shook his shoulder while saying "excuse me but I don't think we're in that kind of relationship". He was thinking too much about it, it would be fine if he just woke him up as he would with anybody.

"Hey, Mingyu"

Mingyu was not an heavy sleeper and had no trouble to open his eyes immediately. "What's that deep voice ?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stood up right after and picked up their clothes, throwing his to Wonwoo.

"Huh.. did we.. I mean, last night.."

Mingyu laughed as he put his clothes on a chair and went to his wardrobe. "No, hyung, we didn't, we're not in that type of relationship yet." Wonwoo let out a sigh of relief, he was not going to get yelled at for having sex with some younger brother. "What, am I that disgusting ?"

"No, that's not it, you're hot" Mingyu looked at Wonwoo who just understood what he just said. "Oh my god why did I say that?" Out loud, he thought, Mingyu just smiled.

"You can't take back what you just said now."

"I wasn't going to." Wonwoo felt even more embarrassed, it sounded like he was hitting on him.

"And since you don't seem to remember, we watched Pirates of the Caribbean last night and then decided to sleep because you were wasted and kept mumbling about some Sangwoo. I almost got jealous."

Wonwoo had totally forgotten about Sangwoo. He probably found someone else to bother when he understood that Wonwoo wasn't going to come back any time soon.

"Do you think many people stayed last night ?" asked Mingyu, "I hate it when they do." He was totally dressed now and was just leaning against the wall. "You're doing pretty good for someone who blacked out. Why aren't you saying anything ? Is something wrong? Aren't you going to put that shirt on ? I don't mind but you seemed pretty uncomfortable earlier. Well?"

"I'm not really the talkative type."

"Ah, that's what you said last night. Let's go downstairs, you need water."

Wonwoo quickly dressed up and followed Mingyu quietly. The house was a mess, they could see it as soon as they opened the bedroom door. Mingyu sighed and continued to walk. They found Seungcheol sleeping on the couch but decided to wake him up later.

Wonwoo found out a few things about Mingyu this morning. He was really talkative and bright, he could cook and had a beautiful smile. It was comfortable to be around him. He cooked a big breakfast/lunch for the two of them and even got medicine for Wonwoo who wasn't feeling well at all. Watching Mingyu cook, smelling the scent of the food and looking at all the dishes in front of him made him hungry even though his stomach was really upset some minutes ago. It made him realize that if God was willing to grant him a wish, he wanted a man like that to spend the rest of his life with.

He kept wondering why Seungcheol never ever talked about him. The only thing he could think of was that Seungcheol hated his family. He didn't get what was so bad about them, Mingyu looked fine, he was fine. He wanted to understand why he was treating them this way because of his father's death, he was too young at the time to remember him after all. From the way his brother acted, no one could guess that Seungcheol wasn't close to him. He was really nice with Wonwoo and he couldn't imagine he would be bad enough as a person to make Seungcheol hates him.

Wonwoo was laughing at one of Mingyu's stories when Seungcheol entered the kitchen. The two could guess he was in a good mood just by looking at him. He opened the fridge and then stole a toast from Mingyu's hand who whined cutely about how this toast was his. Wonwoo was wrong, those two were definitely really close, he could see it in their eyes and it made the whole situation even weirder. Seungcheol looked really small next to Mingyu and the way they were bickering could have make anyone think that Seungcheol wasn't the older brother but that it was the other way round. They didn't even look alike.

When Wonwoo went back home after cleaning with the two brothers, he was sure of three things : those two were close, he needed to have a talk with Seungcheol and Mingyu was totally his type. He wasn't planning to hit on his friend's brother even if he kind of wanted to, there were boundaries he shouldn't cross and he was pretty sure he was never going to see him again, Seungcheol would probably hide him again. Wonwoo wasn't out yet anyway and he didn't want his best friend to discover he was not only gay but gay for his brother. It was a deal they made not long after becoming friend : they couldn't keep anything from each other except one thing. Seungcheol chose it to be his family and later, Wonwoo chose his sexuality. This deal could only come to an end if they both agreed to confess what they had been hiding or if one of them found out about the other's secret. In that case, the other one had to explain himself too.

Seungcheol may had some suspicions about his sexuality anyway, he wasn't dumb nor blind and Wonwoo was sure he caught him checking out guys at least twice. He wasn't really enthusiastic when Seungcheol talked about girls neither. Maybe he already knew and kept quiet in order to avoid the talk concerning his family. Wonwoo had to tell him one day but he wasn't sure it was the right time now that he discovered Mingyu and that he was not the one who had to explain things. As much as he wanted to ask his friend about it, he waited patiently that the day passes to send him a text the next morning.

_We need to talk._

They needed more than just one little talk, Wonwoo wanted to know exactly what was going on and why Seungcheol never ever said a word about it, the real reason why he stayed quiet all this time. It was bothering him and the more he thought about it the more he thought Seungcheol was hiding something big. The thing was, because of the deal he wouldn't be able to ask as much as he wanted.

_about what?_

_Mingyu_

_What about him ? He's just a little brother_

_You never told me you have a brother_

_I didn't know it was important to tell you about him, we're just brothers_

_Nothing else?_

_No?_

_Tell me_

_gomu gomu NO._

As soon as he read his message, Wonwoo knew it was over. They agreed on a signal to let the other know when he should stop asking. It was kind of like the safeword in the bdsm shit.

_Fine._

_am sorry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you are reading Killing Stalking but I love Sangwoo so much like, okay he's a crazy bastard but fuck what a genius


	2. Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally re wrote this chapter because the original one was a mess and not going the way I wanted for the story.  
> I'm also very sorry for the wait :((

 

"Are you really going to be like that ?" Wonwoo was trying to keep up with Seungcheol's pace who was definitely ignoring him. "Come on, you can't act like this forever, it's been one week already !" Seungcheol was walking as fast as ever now that he was near his house, "You know I won't judge, whatever it is !" Wonwoo wasn't sure that this argument would help him win but nothing ventured, nothing gained. If it was him, he would have gone mad hearing this, it was typically the kind of sentences every narrow minded people would say to make you spit the truth. Wonwoo followed his friend in the street, in the yard, up to his door. Seungcheol opened it before taking off his shoes without even a glance at Wonwoo who was still standing at the doorway and who wasn't going to go in anyway. The door slammed in his face. "He's your brother, damnit !" he yelled. Wonwoo groaned before leaving the porch.  
  
"How long did you know about Mingyu ?" Wonwoo was startled by the sudden question. Seungcheol's mom was standing next to her car, keys in one hand, bag in the other. "Did you two fight about it ?"  
  
"We didn't fight, he just doesn't want to talk about it" confessed Wonwoo, "it's been like that for an entire week actually."  
  
"From the way I see it, he's totally ignoring you."  
  
God.  
  
"Well... yeah, kind of."  
  
"You should go home, it's not like he's going to accept you in the house anyway" she laughed and walked through the door, leaving an uneasy Wonwoo outside. What a nice day it was.

 

xxx

 

"You're totally out of your mind."  
  
"What ?"  
  
"You're obsessed !" exclaimed Junhui.  
  
"I'm not obsessed"  
  
"Oh yes you are." One thing about Wonwoo was that he couldn't keep anything from Junhui. They had been friends for ages, not as long as Seungcheol and him but enough to get caught when he was lying or trying to convince himself. They met in junior high when they were miles apart, Wonwoo in South Korea, Junhui in China, but both in a school where they had correspondents all over the world. At first Wonwoo was jealous of Seungcheol for talking with an Australian but after he got to know Jun, he was happy not to have Seungcheol's blond guy. "You very much are."  
  
"I just can't get this out of my head."  
  
"Is he that hot ?" joked Jun, getting a really annoyed glare from Wonwoo.  
  
"I'm not dating, fucking nor even touching my best friend's brother, understood ?" said Wonwoo so Junhui would stop teasing him about Mingyu, "but he very much is. God, he's so fucking hot even in the morning, and damn his tights are wonderful, not to talk about his ass. For fuck sake I would let him sit on my face."  
  
"After saying that, you're still trying to make me believe you don't have a thing for him ?"  
  
"I'm still shocked about my meeting with that Greek God, that's all. How would you react if you had woken up in an unknown place next to a goddamn glowing man ? Plus, this has nothing to do with him being good looking, I'm obsessed because I want to know why Seungcheol would hide a whole one meter eighty-I-don't-know-how-many-centimeters brother. I mean, it's huge."  
  
"So you do admit you're obsessed." smiled Jun, "Seriously, you're putting too much effort in it, just ask his mom, she wouldn't lie about her son. I'm sure they had a good reason but now you are aware of his existence, there is nothing more to hide. Actually, there is, but what could be bigger than this kind of news ?"  
  
Wonwoo knew his friend was right, he was right ninety percents of the time actually, but he didn't want to make Seungcheol angry. He really wanted to know everything, from Mingyu's birth to now, how did he grow up in such a weird environment, what was so wrong with him that he had to stay hidden. Why was certainly the hardest question but there was also a how ; why would he hide him and how did he managed to? Added with interrogations about their mom, whom he knew, and the rest of their family, the way they succeeded not to have him seen by other people when they were together. Still, he didn't want his friend to be mad at him for being too curious.  
  
"I know what is going on your mind, but you have to talk about it together, imagining things would lead you nowhere except in a place where more questions are added and left with no answer."  
  
"When did you become so eloquent ?"  
   
"If he's not a jerk I'm sure he'll say something." ignored Jun while folding some clothes in their apartment.  
   
"He refused to talk about it yesterday when I asked him. The truth is right there but he's still trying to keep it away." he sighed, "and don't tell me he has his reasons, I know it already."  
   
"I was just trying to make you feel better, I'm not going to defend him. But you are right, he has his reason, if it was simple he would've told you long ago." he laid the last sweater on his bed before taking off his shirt, "I'm going to shower, don't think too much about it while I'm gone, you'll seriously go mad if you continue."

Wonwoo was already going mad. He was totally fed up of waiting for the answer to his question. As a good friend, he wanted to wait until Seungcheol was ready to talk to him about it but he wasn't the patient type. As much as he wished to, he couldn't keep himself from feeling frustrated, annoyed, impatient, a week was too much for him to handle even though he wasn't used to have everything served on a silver platter. He was well-mannered, had learnt to work to have what he wanted, and it wasn't the time to throw all his education aside for a stupid secret he hadn't known for more than ten years, a secret he had lived well without.

He had every rights to be angry at Seungcheol, it was weird enough to have secrets between best friends, let alone best friends of twelve years, but Seungcheol had to make it worst by hiding a younger brother and how he did was even weirder. Wonwoo wasn't innocent either, he had a multitude of lies too and wasn't going to talk about it anytime soon. Every time he thought about it, it reminded him to be patient, everything comes to those who wait. His turn would come sooner than expected, too.

Let's drop this.

Wonwoo told himself. Junhui was right, there was a reason and a time for everything. If Seungcheol wanted to stay quiet then there was absolutely no reason for him to keep on asking about Mingyu, Seungcheol, and whatever had been going on in this house and family. It was their choice to protect it and that was enough of a sign to make Wonwoo understand he shouldn't look further into it. He was Seungcheol's best friend and had spent a lot of time with him but that didn't make him a family member, he should have known his place before asking everybody and anybody. The way Seungcheol had been acting made more sense when he thought about it more carefully, after having realized he was not someone to share that kind of secret with. He was the closest he could get to his friend but not in the way that would make him tell a worldwide confidential matter. It was normal to see Seungcheol get sensitive about the said matter, meant to stay hidden also meant important and he couldn't force him to explain if he wasn't ready to. That was how he understood he had to drop it.

"You really don't have any idea how to handle this situation, do you ?"

"Absolutely no idea."

 

xxx

 

"You're not asking" stated Seungcheol.

"About...?"

"You know what I'm talking about" continued Seungcheol as he threw a red shell.

"Seungcheol, seriously, I'm first place, do you really think I have time to think about what you're talking about when you're throwing me those freaking red shells, I have to drive for my life here, man."

"But you know, right ?"

"You came to me crying two hours ago because a girl said she doesn't like you anymore, you were so depressed that when we got here you asked me to play Mario Kart with you, last time we played we were fourteen ! Do you really want to talk about  _that_ now ? You didn't even liker her, for god sake !"

"We'll have to talk about _that_ eventually and you're not asking anymore."

"It's been almost two weeks now, I got over it. And the real question is : are you willing to talk about _that_ ?"

"No, you're right."

"I know I'm right, ungrateful bitch. Boom, I win." Wonwoo dropped his wheel.

"What was that for?" complained Seungcheol, "why is everyone so mean with me today ?"

"We're not mean, we're being realistic so you can move on and be a better person." said Wonwoo with a bit of irony in his voice. Seungcheol glared at him, noticing the fake smile on his face right away.

"That's utter shit, I'm already the better person you want." he answered as he chose the next game.

"Is that so? Then why does the girl like someone else now ?" asked with the same tone, still smiling.

"I'm gonna break you" warned Seungcheol as they got back in the game.

Wonwoo became suddenly serious, he had his combatant side. "Who does she like now anyway?"

"Joshua"

"Gosh I'm totally gay for the guy." he was actually totally gay and not only for Joshua but it was a secret. It didn't change the fact that Joshua was gorgeous, no matter what charm one could find in Seungcheol, he couldn't compare to Joshua's looks. "It's the first time in my life that I understand a woman."

"I can almost say same."

"Get over it, she doesn't deserve you. You weren't dating for a reason. Take that fucking banana."

"Rude."

They played for fifty minutes before Wonwoo had to leave to go to work. He had a part-time job in a pork belly restaurant in a busy street of Seoul near his apartment, it helped him pay his rent, food and everything he needed to live. Unlike Junhui who received money from his parents every months, Wonwoo had to earn his own money if he wanted to have a place to sleep. He doubted that Junhui would let him leave if he didn't have enough money one day but he didn't want to owe his friend anything. Wonwoo's parents moved to Germany a year ago for his father's work, Wonwoo wasn't supposed to come as he already entered university. They left together with his little brother who was now around fifteen years old.

To say they weren't on good terms with him before leaving was an understatement. Everything was fine until one day; they were supposed to go to Germany two weeks later, it was a Monday in the afternoon and nobody was home except Wonwoo. His brother was at school, his mother at work and his father would be working late so he brought his boyfriend over. It wasn't the first time it happened, they actually did it quite often. The afternoon went as usual, they talked, fucked in his bedroom, watched tv on the sofa and kissed. They didn't hear the door, they just kissed. And his mother saw them.

On the moment she didn't say anything and acted like nothing was wrong, which wasn't, but brought up the subject once they were eating dinner. It wasn't really a surprise, they waited for his father to be home to eat, something they usually didn't do when he was supposed to come home late. Although waiting for him was a sign for what was going to happen, Wonwoo wished it wouldn't occur, wished his mother would change her mind. She didn't.

He remembered the surprise on his brother's face, the fork that his father dropped; he first knew it when he was around fourteen and had had two boyfriends, it had been seven years and yet nobody noticed. He remembered the way his mother aligned her knife and fork on the right side of her plate, how she put her hands on her thighs and stopped eating. He remembered the shout that followed, coming from his father, how he stood up from his chair and yelled at him, saying he was not in his right mind, doing something stupid and abnormal he was going to regret, that he hadn't been raised like that, telling him he wasn't his son. This meal was the last time Wonwoo had spoken to his father.

Two weeks later, his mother told him he had destroyed the family.

His brother never said goodbye.

Wonwoo had never told anyone, not even Seungcheol. He only told him they had a big fight and left, not even worried of what Wonwoo was going to become. A part of him was afraid to tell Seungcheol he was gay because of it, this day had had a big impact on his life in many ways. Seungcheol and his mother was his only family now and he wasn't ready to lose them.

After that, he broke up with his boyfriend and started sleeping with half of the guys who were flirting with him, which was a lot and thanks god he was gay. He even got to top a few times and that fact only made him happy. One thing was sure and he had to admit : Joshua was a good fuck. The girl who originally liked Seungcheol would be disappointed if she learned about it but as far as Wonwoo remembered, Joshua was bisexual so she would have to cope with it. He couldn't tell Seungcheol about it though.

His thoughts were interrupted by a request coming from the table he finished cleaning a few minutes ago. They were always busy at night but today was the busiest day of the week : every Friday there was at least one group of people who came to celebrate something. Fridays made it even louder and even harder, Wonwoo was going to go home exhausted once again. He walked to the table to give the person what she asked for and went back to cleaning after customers whom just left. Someone grabbed him by the waist on his way, only to startle Wonwoo who eased once he faced Mingyu.

 "Hyung" Mingyu whined, not letting go. He seemed cuter than before and it would be a lie for Wonwoo to say he wasn't sad that Mingyu was Seungcheol's brother. He also seemed a bit tipsy which Wonwoo found funny considering it was the other way around the first time they met. "Can you give me another bottle of soju ?"

"Asking for alcohol at your young age ?" he knew they were only one year apart but messing with him was too tempting. Mingyu pouted and Wonwoo almost pushed back the hair that fell into his eyes at the same moment, his heart showing signs of weakness.

"Hyung, we're about the same age !" he complained, finally letting go.

"Yeah but I am still your hyung. I know it is my job to give customers what they want but I'm going to get yelled at if I let you go home drunker than now." he wanted to pat his hair, he was so cute when he acted like a kid.

"Fine." Mingyu agreed, still pouting and then taking his hand, "Now don't be an arse and meet my friends !" Wonwoo bowed quickly at the table, wondering how long Mingyu was going to hold his hand as he needed to go back to work.

"Mingyu, I'm at work, I'll see you another time." he managed to escape Mingyu's hold and smiled at him before leaving the group alone.

"When will you be done ?" Mingyu asked, which made him turn around. "Later."

"When is later ?" he added. "Depends."

"Can't we go home together ?" he added again, not caring one bit that anybody could hear them and that it could get interpreted in a bad way as they didn't look like two people from the same blood.

"Aren't you old enough to go home by yourself ? I have at least one hour and half left."

"I don't have a licence" argued Mingyu, "and I don't have any money right now" he showed him his empty pockets, "and you know this place is way too far from the house to walk."

"Call Seungcheol and let me work, I'm busy." Wonwoo didn't listen to his answer, he was already walking towards the kitchens where orders were given to him.

His busy night continued and as time passed, customers left, the rhythm slowed down. About an hour after, Mingyu's group was still here, drinking and talking loudly. It was composed by people between eighteen and fifty years old, mostly men. Wonwoo wondered how they all knew each other, how Mingyu became part of such an heterogeneous group. The last time he had seen him, he didn't mention a job or studies, maybe because it wasn't a topic you wanted to bring up at breakfast.

Mingyu asked for him; Wonwoo could only give in. "Seungcheol said he drank."

That dickhead, of course he had to drink. "And how were you planning to go home before meeting me here ?"

"Asking someone from the team?" he tried, "it's too much, they already do a lot for me."

"I live less than five minutes away by foot why should I drive that far ?"

"Come on we're family !" Wonwoo had never thought about it before. If he considered Seungcheol and his mother as his own family and they felt the same way about him, did that make Mingyu part of his family too ? "I can sleep at your place if you don't want to drive."

"You are asking for a lot" Wonwoo thought a few seconds about what he was going to say. Letting Mingyu stay at his place wouldn't kill him and it would be faster than driving him back to his own house. It wasn't an option to leave him on his own after his meal. "Fine. You can sleep at mine." They didn't know each other but he was still Seungcheol's brother, it was like helping his friend out. He wondered how he would react if he knew about the situation, would he really mind ? Mingyu was old enough to do whatever he wanted after all and there wasn't anything between them.

He had to send a text to Junhui to avoid an encounter between Mingyu and him, totally naked, as he often liked to. There was no shame between him and Wonwoo : Junhui walked around naked all the time, they would shower together whenever they were late and even kissed a few times. It didn't bother him but it wasn't a show for Mingyu to see.

Mingyu's group left around ten minutes later, leaving him waiting for his "drive". His elbows were on the table, his hands supporting his face. His eyes were locked on Wonwoo, following him everywhere. He looked very good tonight again, smiling at customers and just being the handsome man he was. He watched him for thirty minutes, the alcohol in his system made time go faster. Wonwoo walked to his table after changing his clothes. "Let's go home, kid." he offered Mingyu his hand.

"I would've liked 'baby' better." the younger said taking his hand and standing up.

"Don't start."

"Are we going home hand in hand, honey ?" Wonwoo tried to free himself from his grip and then thought about hitting him but failed the first and abandoned the second. "Come on hyung, don't act shy, we're going to spend the night together."

"Are you wishing for death recently ? Because seems like you do." Mingyu intertwined their fingers and started swinging his arm, bringing Wonwoo's with his.

"Let's go, hyung !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to say this new second chapter is better than the first one, I know it ;)  
> I really had to re write it, the other one was boring af


End file.
